mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dream bubble
I'd like to mention this line real quick: "even the consciousnesses of those who have been brought in from alternate universes or timelines can be found in a bubble if they died in the universe that contains that bubble" Correct me if I'm wrong, but the John that Terezi killed never traveled back into the Alpha, yet Vriska was able to talk to him in a bubble. Shouldn't that be mentioned? JordanTH 20:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone provide links to Homestuck for the various references? I don't remember where some of these things happened... DrGaellon (talk | ) 00:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Clean up A few things that are pretty much BS have piled up on this page. I am jut going to put my reasons for removing them here before actually doing it: *"The bubbles can be physically entered as well, as Aradia was capable of pushing herself through a bubble's skin to re-observe the battle with Bec Noir, though she states that only those with mastery over time or space like she has are able to do this." **The second part of this is nonsense, all Aradia ever said is that you need to have mastered time (or space) to navigte the furthest ring. It has nothing todo with passing through the membrane of a dream bubble. *"Roxy has been shown to enter a bubble with ease, presumably meaning heroes of Void have some unspecified power relating to Space and/or Time." **Similar to the above, Roxy has a natural gift for navigating "the void" as the furthest ring is also called, because of her role as a hero of void, it has nothing to do with being able to go through the wall of a bubble though. *"Rose was able to accomplish a similar feat by piloting the severed moon of Derse into a bubble, although the program used to navigate was created by Dave, a hero of Time. However the trolls' ectobiology lab meteor has also passed through multiple dream bubbles possibility indicating they can be entered through brute force alone. This remains debatable however, as the meteor is propelled by the Maid of Time's powers and has the Sylph of Space on it. How Serenity was able to pass through the Dream Bubble membrane remains a mystery." **More of the same really, anyone can physically enter a dream bubble and exit it again. Only those who are not phsically there are not allowed to leave the bubble, such as Dirk, he was blocked from exiting the bubble because only his mind was there. Roxy and serenity were able to bust through because they are both physically there and can go whereever they want to go, they are not limited by the bubbles. Same goes for the group on the meteor. Aradia once even specifically says that normally you are not able to leave your own bubble (only merge it with other bubbles), she is very suprised when Sollux is able to leave his bubble, which is the only true exception to the rules so far. 08:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah the page has been in need to a clean up in ages. Though just a minor point, relating to your last point, which might come up during the clean-up but the bubbles don't "merge" (at least as we've seen so far) but rather the bubbles intersect each other in a non-spatial way. The Light6 14:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Calliope's Bubble There should be a section under "Notable Dream Bubbles" for Calliope's . It's never seen from the outside, but it is confirmed in dialogue to be a dream bubble (of her own design). It'd also serve as a place to mention its resemblence to Caliborn's black hole, as I brought up here. 05:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :maybe maybe not I'm not sure if that's notable because it's just another dream bubble is notable due to the uniqueness of them, and by the same logic every dream bubble but you still could argue for it because of its design. 19:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I think in our case notable translates more to "plot relevant"really. I think Calliope's bubble is relevant enough to be added. - 11:36, November 8, 2013 (UTC)